


Убеги от меня, если сможешь

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Businessman Magnus Bane, Humor, M/M, Romance, Secret Agent Alec Lightwood, Secret Service - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Агент Алек Лайтвуд получает новое задание, которое изменит всю его жизнь





	Убеги от меня, если сможешь

**Author's Note:**

> текст вдохновлен артом "Crash" авторства Max_Maks - посмотреть можно здесь: http://maxmaksart.diary.ru/p213917964.htm

Вся прелесть его работы — в размеренности. 

Получая очередной пакет документов с новым заданием, Алек выполняет привычный порядок действий: благодарно кивает координатору, даже если это Виктор, при виде которого его охватывает дикое желание пустить в дело грязные приемы и сломать кому-нибудь шею; затем берет машину — у их организации всегда есть свободный водитель на случай, если кому-либо из агентов понадобиться транспорт — и тихо дремлет на заднем сиденье Шевроле, BMW или же простенького Fordа под еле слышные напевы радио или же более звучный трескот Саймона, любящего поболтать вне зависимости от заинтересованности пассажира. 

Наконец достигнув дома — старого архитектурного шедевра в четыре этажа с острыми шпилями и узкими балкончиками на верхних этажах, — он привычно окидывает взглядом возможные точки обстрела и лишь потом входит внутрь. Иногда его встречает шум, даже гвалт: родители, только-только вернувшиеся из деловой поездки, грохот музыки, доносящийся из комнат Изабель, отказывающейся покидать дом в перерывах между показами, и Макс, привычно влетающий в объятья Алека, как только тот снимет пальто. Но такие встречи — скорее исключение, чем правило — и куда чаще его встречает тишина и остаточный запах пряных духов сестры. Макс — в элитной гимназии для мальчиков. Иззи — в Париже, Милане, Нью-Йорке — где угодно, там, где нашелся очередной фотограф, модельер, редактор, жаждущий нажиться на ее красоте. Отец — на переговорах, в офисе, но куда чаще в Риме — в их семейном поместье, управляет делами империи Лайтвуд. Мать — на задании, совещании... или где ЦРУ хочет ее видеть. 

Алек поднимается к себе, на четвертый этаж, минуя гостиную и кухню. Проходит в спальню, стараясь не обращать внимания на затхлый запах застоявшегося воздуха, еле слышно вздыхает, наконец избавляясь от начищенных до блеска ботинок и строгого костюма — чертов дресс-код, — и с облегченным стоном падает на кровать, прикрывая глаза. Он просыпается ровно через три часа без всякого будильника — его «внутренние» часы работают исправно, умывается холодной водой и вновь берет в руки желтый конверт.

Внутри — стопка разноцветных бумаг с пометками координатора, фотографии, аналитические сводки, карты местности и схемы помещений. А еще имя. Магнус Бейн. Имя человека, которого он должен спасти.

***

Каждый развлекается как может. Кто-то коллекционирует бабочек, кто-то разводит питонов, кто-то нюхает кокс по грязным туалетам. Магнус заводил врагов. Для человека с его прошлым и нынешним статусом главы огромной корпорации большое количество врагов скорее норма, чем отклонение, но Магнус любил знать своих противников в лицо. Остаток ли это десятка лет, проведенных в секретной службе, или просто врожденная паранойя — трудно сказать, но пара верных «Smith & Wesson» продолжала привычно оттягивать наплечную кобуру, скрытую тканью дорогого костюма. 

Последние пару месяцев вышли тяжелыми: новый контракт на поставки вооружения американской армии стоил Магнусу первых седых волос, недели бессонных ночей и пары лишних килограммов, из-за которых пришлось менять весь гардероб, что, пожалуй, расстраивало его больше всего. Так что вечеринка в «Пандемониуме» была именно тем, что доктор прописал. Яркие неоновые огни подсветки, десяток извивающихся на танцполе тел, идеальное сочетание мартини и цитрусов со льдом в бокале — Магнус буквально чувствовал, как отпускает сковавшее его напряжение. Громкие биты музыки забивали уши, ласковые ручки прелестниц, пытавшиеся подобраться под строгую — реально строгую, банального серого цвета — рубашку, быстро напомнили ему, что в жизни есть не только работа, которой у него в последнее время было слишком много. Ему определенно нужен отдых.

И номер того бармена с отменной задницей.

***

Этот парень, Магнус Бейн, был нетипичным представителем бизнес-мира. Бывший специальный агент, шпион, военный, ушедший из собственного агентства на пике карьеры, всего за несколько лет сумел построить настоящую империю, занимающуюся всем от производства деталей для космических кораблей до рекламы кремов и шампуней. И список его недоброжелателей... да уж. Двести тридцать два пункта без учета тех, кто уже умер, убит, трагически поскользнулся в собственной ванной, выехал на встречную полосу... Это впечатляло и немного пугало.

Судя по документам, Магнус сумел сохранить связи с большинством секретных и шпионских организаций в мире, периодически спонсируя их, снабжая информацией и техникой, благодаря чему его смерть была не выгодна ни одной стране. Но, очевидно, у кого-то нашлись и время, и средства, и желание избавиться от него. Достаточно сильное желание, учитывая число предотвращенных за последние полгода покушений. 

Алек перевел прицел с потенциального места атаки на Бейна, непринужденно раскинувшегося на диване vip-комнаты самого дорогого клуба Нью-Йорка. Как бы Алек ни пытался это отрицать, Магнус был... привлекательным. В официальном костюме, с взъерошенными волосами и этой хитрой ухмылкой, не сходившей с узких губ, он выглядел куда моложе собственных лет и походил скорее на скучающего адвоката, чем на владельца много миллиардного состояния. Магнус двигался плавно, точно танцуя, движения его рук — взмахи, прищелкивания пальцами — и привычка чуть наклонять голову во время разговора напоминали Алеку поведение хищника, красующегося перед собственным прайдом. И Алек соврал бы, если бы сказал, что при виде того, как Магнус медленно облизнул губы, слизывая оставшиеся на них капли мартини, предательское тепло не обдало низ живота.

Поймав себя на том, что уже больше пять минут невозмутимо пялится на объект защиты в прицел винтовки, Алек встряхнулся, сгоняя наваждение, вновь принимаясь следить за потенциальными точками возможной атаки. И как раз вовремя. 

Не прошло и десяти минут, как через служебный вход прорвалась группа вооруженных до зубов людей, вверх взметнулись автоматы, громкую музыку заглушили автоматные очереди, а следом раздались испуганные визги, с которыми простые посетители клуба метнулись к противоположному входу. 

Алек сругнулся, принявшись быстро снимать нападавших одного за других, но на линии обстрела было слишком много гражданских, а он не мог допустить лишних жертв. Быстро переведя прицел на vip-зал, он облегченно вздохнул: Магнус вытолкнул окружающих его девиц в сторону выхода, однако прежде, чем тот успел скрыться сам, бандиты начали стрельбу, даже не пытаясь целиться в убегавших — все их внимание было предоставлено Бейну. Тот легко упал на пол и отполз за загорождение, надежно скрывавшее его от пуль. Увидев, как порядком выпивший за вечер Магнус, ловко отстреливается из пистолета, все это время скрывавшегося под одеждой, Алек не смог сдержать странного восхищения, которое, впрочем, поспешил отбросить прочь. Сорвавшись со своего места, он быстро сменил место дислокации и, приложив приклад винтовки к плечу, принялся за работу.

***

Услышав, как его потенциальные убийцы один за одним с грохотом валятся на пол, Магнус осторожно выглянул из укрытия, тут же выпуская пули в атакующих. Когда последний из незадачливых бандитов получил свою дозу свинца в лоб, Магнус легко поднялся на ноги. Судя по всему, ему на помощь пришел настоящий профессионал — точность сделанных выстрелов поражала.

Задумавшись, Магнус поначалу не обратил внимания на очевидный шум у себя за спиной, но когда тот оформился в приближающиеся шаги, тут же обернулся, вскидывая зажатый в руке пистолет. По счастью, выстрелить он не успел, ведь его спаситель оказался совсем не таким, как Магнус представлял. Молодой высокий парень с темными волосами, сильной шеей, украшенной темными линиями татуировки, часть которой скрывалась под темной футболкой, и ногами, провокационно обтянутыми джинсовой тканью, походил скорее на модель, чем на стрелка, однако небрежно закинутая на плечо винтовка говорила об обратном.

— Порядок? — голос у прекрасного незнакомца был немного хриплый.

— А ты кто такой? — вместо ответа поинтересовался Магнус, чувствуя, как губы чуть ли не против воли расплываются в широкой улыбке.

К его удивлению, парень тут же несколько смущенно улыбнулся в ответ:

— Алек. Александр Лайтвуд.

— Магнус Бейн, — не переставая улыбаться, отозвался он. — Кажется, я должен тебя поблагодарить.

— Эм. Нет, спасибо, — смутился Алек еще больше.

— И все же, — Магнус поставил пистолет на предохранитель и спрятал его в кобуру. — Я настаиваю, — и прежде, чем Алек успел исчезнуть, шагнул ближе, притягивая того за шею и впиваясь в губы поцелуем.

Он пах елью и порохом, а собственный аромат Алека придавал этой смеси какой-то дьявольски правильный оттенок, заставлявший голову Магнуса кружиться еще больше. Губы — мягкие, пухлые — осторожно раздвинулись под его напором, и Магнус почувствовал, как Алек начал целовать его в ответ, однако даже не подумал ослабить наступление. Он вылизывал его рот, скользил языком по зубам, прикусывал губы и жадно дышал прямо в поцелуй, точно боясь оторваться. Одна рука Магнуса так и осталась лежать на шее Алека, а другая скользнула на пояс, помогая держать опору. Несмотря на то, что Алек наклонился, Магнусу все равно пришлось привстать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до вожделенных губ, и теперь все его тело едва ли не тряслось от напряжения в попытке удержаться в этой позе.

Когда они все-таки отстранились друг от друга, Алек широко распахнул глаза и осторожно коснулся покрасневших от поцелуя губ.

— Это было лишнее. Я пойду.

Он исчез из разгромленного клуба так быстро, что Магнус не успел даже слова сказать, только проводить долгим взглядом.

— Играет недотрогу. Мне нравится вызов.

Неделю спустя

Открывая новый конверт с заданием, Алек не ждал ничего подобного. 

— Агент Лайтвуд? Чем могу помочь? Проблемы с заданием?

— Проблемы? — повторил Алек, отводя взгляд от пачки документов, единственной фотографии и прикрепленной к ним визитки с номером телефона и подписанной рукой надписью «Позвони мне». — Виктор, что это значит? Телохранитель? Это шутка?

— Нет, это долгосрочная миссия, агент. 

— Телохранитель Магнуса Бейна? — что-то в молчании координатора быстро расставило все по своим местам. — Что он вам пообещал?

— Эта миссия — важна для агентства, агент Лайтвуд. Вы даже представить себе не можете, насколько, — вместо ответа заявил тот. — Вы уже знакомы с объектом. Не вижу проблем. Доложите, как только приступите к выполнению задания. Всего хорошего.

— Виктор! — воскликнул Алек, но услышал лишь короткие гудки в ответ. — Дьявол!

Не успел он вздохнуть, как телефон вновь ожил в его руке. Посмотрев на скрытый номер, Алек с опаской ответил:

— Да?

— Александр? Это Магнус, — раздался веселый голос. — Надеюсь, ты уже в курсе своего нового назначения.

— Что это значит? — не скрывая своего раздражения, спросил Алек.

— Более тесное знакомство, я полагаю, — спокойно отозвался Магнус. — Ну, а теперь к делу. Тайская или итальянская кухня?..


End file.
